Geliebte Sklavin
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Wie sieht Narcissa Malfoy ihr Leben? Ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles JK Rowling. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.**

**_Diese Story ist das Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine Freundin Nathalie._

* * *

**

Geliebte Sklavin

Das Leben Narcissa Malfoys.  
Ein Leben als Eigentum ihres Mannes Lucius Malfoy.  
Ein Leben im Luxus, in der Gesellschaft und doch allein.  
Ein Leben für ihren Sohn.  
Und über alldem die Liebe, die sie von ihrem Mann erhält.  
Ein Leben als geliebte Sklavin.

_Für Nathalie, die immer für mich da war, wenn ich sie brauchte.

* * *

_

**Geliebte Sklavin**

Ein Leben an der Seite eines Mannes der einen liebt.  
Ein Leben in Reichtum, in der gehobenen Gesellschaft, im Luxus.  
Ein Leben für einen Sohn, der dereinst ein würdiger Erbe sein wird.

Ich lebe dieses Leben.  
Ich, Narcissa Malfoy.

Ich lebe mein Leben an der Seite meines geliebten Mannes Lucius.  
Ich lebe mein Leben in Reichtum, in der gehobenen Gesellschaft, im Luxus.  
Ich lebe mein Leben für meinen Sohn Draco, der dereinst unser würdiger Erbe sein wird.  
Ich lebe mein Leben als geliebte Sklavin.

Ich wurde als Black schon in eine reiche Familie geboren. Meine Eltern hielten das reine Blut und die alten Traditionen hoch. Meine Schwester Bellatrix war durch und durch eine Black. Eigentlich hätte sie Lucius heiraten sollen, doch sie hatte einen Fehler.

Sie wollte selbständig sein.

Selbständig entscheiden was sie tun wollte, selbständig entscheiden welchen Weg sie einschlagen würde, selbständig entscheiden und nicht das tun, was man ihr sagte.  
Das war der einzige Knackpunkt, weshalb Lucius mich nahm und nicht sie.

Er war ein verwöhntes Einzelkind und ihm war es fremd etwas zu teilen oder nicht seinen Willen durchzusetzen.  
Er wollte besitzen.  
Und seine Frau sollte sein Eigentum sein.

Da Schwestern immer versuchen so gegensätzlich wie nur möglich zu sein, war ich das genaue Gegenteil zu Bella.  
Ich war zur Sklavin geboren.  
Dieser Umstand führte dazu, dass ich und nicht Bella, Lucius heiratete.  
Damit begann für mich ein Leben, wie es sich viele Mädchen erträumen.

Meine Schränke waren mit den Schönsten Kleidern gefüllt und ich durfte mir kaufen was ich wollte.  
Meine Schmuckschatullen enthielten Schätze, bei dem jedem, der sie sah, die Augen übergingen.

Ich bewegte mich in den nobelsten Kreisen der Zauberergesellschaft und lernte die Wichtigsten der Wichtigen aus Politik, Wirtschaft und Wissenschaft kennen. Ich war überall ein gern gesehener Gast und war doch immer allein.

Ich war stets an der Seite meines Mannes, der mich führte und lenkte.  
Und alles, was ich dafür tun musste, war zu gehorchen.  
Zu tun was mein Mann mir sagte und immer zu lächeln.  
Ich war das Schmuckstück an seiner Seite.  
Sein Juwel.

Ich lebe mein Leben an der Seite meines geliebten Mannes Lucius.  
Ich lebe mein Leben in Reichtum, in der gehobenen Gesellschaft, im Luxus.  
Ich lebe mein Leben für meinen Sohn Draco, der dereinst unser würdiger Erbe sein wird.  
Ich lebe mein Leben als geliebte Sklavin.

Als ich Mitte zwanzig war, beschloss Lucius, dass ich mich allmählich auch um meine Aufgaben als Frau kümmern sollte.  
Er wünschte sich einen Erben und ich schenkte ihm neun Monate später einen Sohn.  
Seinen Sohn.  
Unseren Sohn.  
Draco.

In der darauf folgenden Zeit zog ich mich immer weiter zurück.  
Ich widmete mich ganz und gar unserem Sohn und seiner Erziehung.  
Ich brachte ihm das Schreiben und Lesen bei.  
Spielte mit ihm Verstecken und las ihm abends Geschichten vor.  
Von mir lernte er seine ersten Zaubersprüche und er stellte viele Fragen.  
Ich konnte sie ihm alle beantworten, bis auf eine.

„Mama, warum bist du so wie du bist? Weshalb bist du nicht wie Tante Bella? Du bist doch ihre Schwester. Tante Bella macht immer das, was sie möchte. Du nicht. Warum?"

Es war die Frage vor der ich mich am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Ich antwortete ihm, dass er das herausfinden würde wenn er alt genug wäre. Es war das einzige Mal, dass ich ihm diesen Satz sagte.

Mein ganzes Leben drehte sich um Draco und Lucius begrüßte das.  
Er war zufrieden, dass ich tat was er von mir verlangte und ich war froh, so zu leben wie ich es tat.

Die meisten schätzen das Gut der Freiheit als das höchste Gut ein.  
Für mich ist es das nicht.  
Das höchste Gut das ich besitze ist Geborgenheit und damit verbunden Sicherheit.

Viele verstehen nicht, wie ich dieses Leben, das von meinem Mann abhängig ist, leben kann. Warum ich nicht meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen will. Und warum ich zufrieden und glücklich bin, so wie es ist.

Lucius gibt mir Sicherheit, die ich brauche.  
Geborgenheit, die ich suche.  
Und er gibt mir Liebe, die ich mir wünsche.

Ich möchte keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, da ich schon lange verlernt habe mich alleine in der Welt zu behaupten.  
Ich bin glücklich, wenn ich Lucius seine Wünsche erfüllen kann und ich bin zufrieden, dass ich sie so gut erfülle.

Ich lebe mein Leben an der Seite meines geliebten Mannes Lucius.  
Ich lebe mein Leben in Reichtum, in der gehobenen Gesellschaft, im Luxus.  
Ich lebe mein Leben für meinen Sohn Draco, der dereinst unser würdiger Erbe sein wird.  
Ich lebe mein Leben als geliebte Sklavin.

Nun ist Draco in Hogwarts und bereitet sich auf das Leben vor.  
Ich habe bald meine Pflicht als Mutter erfüllt und werde wieder zur Pflicht der Ehefrau zurückkehren.  
Ich werde meinem Mann folgen, wohin er auch gehen mag und er wird mich dafür lieben.

Ich bin sein Eigentum.  
Doch das Leben als Eigentum von Lucius Malfoy ist nicht das schlechteste.

Im Laufe unserer Ehe habe ich ihn kennen und lieben gelernt.  
Ich vertraue ihm blind, denn ich weiß, dass er mich niemals fallen lassen würde.

Die Geborgenheit die er mir gibt wenn ich bei ihm bin, umfängt mich wie eine warme Decke.  
Wenn ich in seinen Armen liege, die mir Sicherheit und Kraft vermitteln und mich an ihn schmiege, weiß ich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war.  
Auch, wenn er vielen Menschen gegenüber brutal und rücksichtslos ist, so kann er doch auch zärtlich und einfühlsam sein.  
Und selten, ganz selten darf ich ihn führen, darf bestimmen was wir tun.

Ich lebe mein Leben an der Seite meines geliebten Mannes Lucius.  
Ich lebe mein Leben in Reichtum, in der gehobenen Gesellschaft, im Luxus.  
Ich lebe mein Leben für meinen Sohn Draco, der dereinst unser würdiger Erbe sein wird.  
Ich lebe mein Leben als geliebte Sklavin.

* * *

Ich hoffe, sie hat dir gefallen, Natha.  
Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

P.S. Falls euch die Story auch gefallen hat, würde ich mich natürlich sehr über ein Review freuen! Dafür dürft ihr euch dann auch ein bisschen Mousse-au-chocolat nehmen und natürlich auch für euch **_frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!_**


End file.
